


Dief and Turtle's Day Off: Belly Kisses

by look_turtles



Series: Dief and Turtle's Day Off [161]
Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 10:38:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1069483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles





	Dief and Turtle's Day Off: Belly Kisses




End file.
